The present subject matter relates to a locking mechanism of a backpack and a backpack.
Known backpacks comprise shoulder straps spaced from each other in a horizontal direction and fixed to the backpack. Thus, the shoulder straps are not adjustable to e.g. the breadth across the shoulders of a user. This is inconvenient for a user carrying such a backpack.
Further, depending on the load carried with a backpack the mass center of a backpack varies. Thus, it is known to adjust the relative position of shoulder straps to a main body of the backpack and the backpack, respectively, with regard to the height of the shoulder straps relative to the backpack. However, such adjustments are inconvenient, complicated to use and also not stable enough to reliably resist forces acting on such a variable positioning of the shoulder straps.